


睡前故事

by Absintheeee



Category: allby, 丞宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absintheeee/pseuds/Absintheeee





	睡前故事

从前，有一个叫范丞丞的男孩，他的妈妈为他做了一顶红色的帽子，他很喜欢这顶帽子，每天都戴着，时间长了，人们也叫他“小红帽”。这天，妈妈告诉他外婆生病了，要他带着糕饼和葡萄酒去看望外婆。还提醒他，在路上不要闲逛，小心遇到邪恶的大灰狼。  
范丞丞很听话，他戴着心爱的小红帽，挎起装着食物和酒的篮子，向外婆家走去。乡间的小路有非常漂亮的风景，范丞丞一边看着路边的小花小草，一边想着，为什么大家都说大灰狼是坏蛋呢？他真的很坏吗？  
不知不觉，他就走到了外婆家门口。他敲了敲门，  
“外婆，您在家吗？我是小红帽，妈妈让我来看看您。”  
“哦，是小红帽呀，快进来吧。”外婆的声音听起来有些奇怪。  
可能是生病了喉咙痛吧，范丞丞想。  
范丞丞打开了门，把篮子放到桌上，他四周看了看，  
“外婆，您在哪啊？”  
外婆的声音从卧室里传了出来：“我在床上躺着休息，实在没有力气，你进来看我吧。”  
“好的。”范丞丞听话地打开卧室的门走了进去。  
外婆躺在床上，轻薄的被子显出一条细瘦的轮廓，范丞丞觉得，外婆好像和平时看起来不太一样。  
他知道了！这不是外婆，这是大灰狼假扮成外婆来吃他的，怎么办呢……范丞丞灵机一动，想出个主意。  
范丞丞走到床前，坐在床边看着“外婆”，一把掀起了被子。  
“呀！外婆，你怎么不穿睡衣？”  
“啊，这个，这样有利于散热。”“外婆”的身体似乎在他的目光注视下渐渐泛起粉红色。  
“是吗？您是不是发烧了啊，我来帮您摸摸看。”说着，范丞丞伸手碰了碰“外婆”的额头，随即顺着脸颊、脖子，一路滑向胸口。  
“外婆，您身上好热。”  
“哈哈，那是因为、因为我发烧了啊。”“外婆”圆溜溜的眼睛开始不自然地左右乱看，想制止正在身上肆意游走的手，却被抓住手臂扣在了枕头上。  
“生病了就不要乱动嘛，外婆。”  
“好，我不动。那个，乖孩子，你、你先放开外婆好不好？”  
“不行啊，外婆，你生病了，我要好好照顾你。”范丞丞脸上露出纯真的笑容，“现在我来帮外婆看看病吧。”  
“你、你要怎么看？”  
“嗯……外婆你的嘴唇为什么这么红这么软啊？”，范丞丞伸出手指在那张微微嘟起的、红润的嘴唇上点了一下。  
“这是、这是为了更好地被你亲。”  
“哦，”范丞丞一副恍然大悟的样子，“那我就来试试是不是很好亲呢？”  
他低下头吻住这个假扮他外婆的坏蛋大灰狼，大灰狼的嘴唇确实软软的很好亲，像果冻一样，范丞丞忍不住用牙齿轻咬了一下，果不其然，听到身下人一声吸气，又不满足于只亲嘴唇，他撬开那两片唇瓣，用舌头勾住另一条小舌，牵着它在口腔里舞动，唇齿相交间发出阵阵水声，激得大灰狼耳根都红了，他推了推身上这个“孩子”，  
“丞丞，啊不，小红帽，别、别再亲了，我、我快喘不过气了。”  
“啊，真对不起，外婆，我忘了您生病，肺活量没有那么足了。不过，外婆，您这里也好奇怪啊？”  
范丞丞点了点“外婆”胸前的两点，“您看，这里红艳艳的，还凸起来了呢，这是怎么回事啊？”  
“这、这是，”仰面躺着的人闭起眼睛，大有一副视死如归的样子，“这是我为你准备的樱桃，凸起来是、是为了让你更好地品尝它们。”  
“这样啊，外婆真疼我呢。”  
话音刚落，小红帽就乖乖低下头品尝起“外婆”为自己准备的小果子来，舌尖顶住红点在胸口不停地拨弄着，“外婆你看，这颗樱桃看起来比刚才还红、还新鲜呢。”  
“嗯……好孩子，你、你不要光吃一边，另一颗……嗯哈……也尝一尝。”只见“外婆”用力挺起那薄薄的胸脯凑到好孩子的嘴边，嫣红的果子随着胸膛的起伏跃动着。  
“如您所愿。”范丞丞侧过头专心舔着另一颗红樱桃，同时也没忘了用手指好好揉捏那一边的小东西。“外婆的樱桃好好吃，好甜。”  
“啊……可以了，不要、不要再……”  
“外婆好小气，我还没有吃够呢。”范丞丞抬起趴在那片白嫩胸口上的脑袋，不满地抱怨着。  
“算了，不和外婆计较，我继续给您看病吧。”手掌从胸口转移到了那截细腰上，又顺着腰线慢慢向下滑去。“欸？好奇怪，外婆这里怎么会有和我一样的东西呢？”  
“啊，这、等……唔嗯……”大灰狼突然蜷起了身子，脑袋上好像冒出了两个毛茸茸的灰尖尖。  
“我握住它的时候，外婆好像很舒服呢。”范丞丞一边说着，一边将那根握得更紧一些，“怎么样，外婆？要我加快速度吗？”  
“唔……要、嗯……舒服……”灰色的耳尖微微颤抖着，额头上冒出了些许汗珠，嘴里发出黏糊糊的哼唧声。“啊哈……要、要去了……嗯啊……”随着一阵甜腻的尖叫，范丞丞感到手掌里的那根疲软了下来，喷出的白浊溅到了床单和自己的手上。  
“外婆，这是什么呀？”范丞丞把沾着白色液体的手举到“外婆”面前，眼前的人涨红着一张脸别过头去，“快说，快告诉我嘛。”  
“这是……是我的精液。”说完，“外婆”羞耻得恨不得把脸埋进枕头里  
“哦，”范丞丞一副“学到了”的样子，“那么，为什么会从外婆这里流出来呢？”  
“因为，因为很舒服，被丞丞弄得很舒服……”声音已经开始委屈地微微颤抖。  
“我让外婆很舒服吗？太好了！那，我继续看看怎么样让您更舒服吧。”范丞丞分开那两条细长的腿，用手掌包裹住软乎乎的臀肉，大力地揉捏了几下，指尖顺着挺翘的弧线向更里处探去。  
“咦，外婆这里更奇怪，这个小洞又湿又热，还一直吸着我的手指，这是怎么回事啊外婆？”  
“呜……那里、那里是为了更好地被你插进来……”大灰狼的声音完全变成了哭腔呢，“丞丞……别再玩了丞丞……进、进来……嗯……”  
“不对，外婆一直都叫我小红帽，才不叫我丞丞，你不是外婆，你是谁？”  
“嗯唔……我……我……”  
“不说是吗？好吧，”范丞丞掐住那把细腰，抬起身下人那丰盈圆润的小屁股，对着股缝中间那张还流着水的小嘴，扶着自己的阴茎，用龟头顶住穴口，蛮不讲理地把茎身插了进去，“那就做到你说出来。”  
“啊慢……太深了……嗯哈……你、你轻一点……”大灰狼禁不住喊叫出声，身子被顶得一耸一耸的。  
“不行，除非你说出你是谁。”阴茎抽出大半，又重重地挺回去，每一寸穴肉都被狠狠蹂躏着。  
“我……啊哈……我是、是大灰狼，我……我是来吃你的……啊好爽……”  
“吃我吗？”范丞丞发出一声嗤笑，“确实，大灰狼先生。你下面这张嘴紧紧地咬着我呢，你把我吃得好深，全都吃进去了，来，摸到了吗？”他牵着被干得眼角发红、迷迷糊糊的大灰狼的小爪子，按在这只狼的肚皮上，肉棒正隔着薄薄的一层肌肉顶弄着，显出一点突起的轮廓。  
大灰狼立马抽回了爪子，“摸、摸到了，你不要……啊恩……那里……那里顶到了……”不成句的呻吟从嘴里溢出来，“插得好深……唔……好涨……”  
“这样就吃饱了吗？大灰狼先生的胃口未免太小了一点，我可才尝到点甜头呢。”说着，范丞丞揽起早已被做得没力气的、软绵绵的小狼，更用力地向深处插进去，托着臀肉一下一下地在阴茎上套弄着，感受到那湿滑的穴道不自觉地收缩着，抽插越发顺畅。  
“不行了……又要、又要到了……啊嗯……”带着哭腔的呻吟声从那张红润的小嘴里不受控制地泻出来。  
感受着肉穴的不住收缩，范丞丞抱紧了怀里柔软的身体，在他耳边一边舔弄一边低喘着说：“一起、我们一起……宇哥……”  
听到这个称呼，汗津津的大灰狼像是被刺激到了一般叫了出来：“嗯啊……”

“最后，大灰狼终于吃到了小红帽。”范丞丞摸了摸身边人刚吹干的、蓬松的头发。“不过这只大灰狼好像更像一只小白兔呢。”  
“什么、什么破故事啊。”白宇嫌弃地说着。  
“怎么，这个故事不是你讲的吗？”  
“你！是你跟小孩儿似的要听睡前故事，我给你讲了还不算，你还要我陪你演，结果不光陪你演，你还、你还……”  
“嘿嘿，反正大灰狼吃饱了，小红帽也吃饱了。”范丞丞抱住还别扭地挣扎着的白宇，对着他的脸蛋“吧唧”亲了一口，“现在他们要睡觉啦。”  
“你真是我见过的最坏的小红帽。”白宇对着他的脸“吧唧”亲了一下。  
“你也是我见过的最可爱的大灰狼。”


End file.
